Spectral Almanac
The Spectral AlmanacKylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "This is the Spectral Almanac..." (also known as Gallon's Spectral Almanac and Stott's Spectral Almanac) is an authoritative body dedicated to covering all facts, figures, records, and statistics related to the Spirit World such as hauntings and curses that occur in cycles.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "Hauntings, curses, and other paranormal happenstances often occur in cycles from a schedule that isn't apparent without the help of Stott's Spectral Almanac, which as a comprehensive listing of cycles and charts for repeat hauntings." History The Spectral Almanac contains in-depth coverage of all major spectral events from 1912 to the present. It is crammed with spirit facts, figures, records, and statistics pertaining to possession, ghosts, portals, hauntings, entities, vortexes, poltergeists, spirits, and demons. After Special Agent Melanie Ortiz brought up three incidents of Bogeyman-like activity in a relatively short amount of time, Egon Spengler called up Ray Stantz and asked him to cross reference instances of recurrent child hauntings and supernatural abductions in the last 50 years in order to find a discernible pattern. One of the books used for research was the Spectral Almanac. Kylie Griffin noticed a section in the almanac that charts an increase in hauntings by aggressive spirits with Bogeyman-like tendancies. She realized it corresponded almost perfectly with wars, genocides, the coming of Gozer, Vigo, and the three cases. Later, during a meeting, Kylie presented the almanac data and concluded the three cases and a half-dozen other busts were just the "vultures circling before something big happens." Kylie wrote a paper on the pattern of bogeyman-related manifestations and was published by Parapsychological Journal of North America.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "Our most recent major use was to piece together the pattern of appearances by bogeyman-related manifestations, a case which has resulted in a paper written by Ms. Griffin being published by the prestigious Parapsychological Journal of North America." Trivia *The cover of the Spectral Almanac has the Little Hopper Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters. *The third yellow Post-It Note, on the upper left of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references 550 Central Park West *The fourth yellow Post-It Note, on the middle left of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references the Gozerian Codex from Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Room 2206, formerly Dana Barrett's apartment unit at 55 Central Park West. *The fifth yellow Post-It Note , on the right of Gallon's Spectral Almanac, references again the October-November time frame of the first movie and Room 2202, formerly Louis Tully's apartment unit at 550 Central Park West. *The 'Gallon's' in Gallon's Spectral Almanac refers to Mikhael Gallon from "The Man Who Sought Death" in Volume 1 Issue #8. *The Spectral Almanac is a nod to the Gray Sports Almanac from "Back to the Future Part II" *The "Stott's" in the second version of the title is a nod to Rachael Stott who did art for Ghostbusters International #6. *Stott's Spectral Almanac was quoted from by Egon in Ghostbusters International #6 page 9. The topic was a pattern of manifestations of the Weeping Woman in White across eastern Europe.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler says: "...A Weeping Woman in White also regularly haunts eastern Europe... Slovakia... the Czech Republic, even so far west as Germany."Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Kylie Griffin says: "Oh, hey - where'd you read up on the Slovakian thing?"Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler says: "Stott's Almanac." Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #11 **Ghostbusters International ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Mentioned by Egon on page 9 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Section about it on page 24 References Gallery GallonsSpectralAlmanac03.jpg|Chart on increases in hauntings by aggressive spirits with Bogeyman-like tendancies GallonsSpectralAlmanac02.jpg|Chart on increases in hauntings by aggressive spirits with Bogeyman-like tendancies Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment